We are Family?
by SeddieDorkyDemon
Summary: Spencer is about to tell Sam something interesting. not SPAM . Seddie      Disclaimer:i do not own iCarly!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY! **

* * *

><p><strong>(Carly's Apartment)<strong>

After a long boring and prankful day at school for Sam the iCarly gang arrive home.

Carly And Freddie:Hey Spence!

Sam :Yo! Spencer!

Spencer:Hey how was school?

Carly:Aced my maths test

Spencer: Good girl!

Freddie:Got an A for science project

Spencer:Good boy!

Sam:Got a better grade than Carly and Freddie on my English essay!

Spencer:Really?

Sam:Yeah (looks at Carly and Freddie) Show him your papers

Carly and Freddie: (shows papers '**B**')

Spencer:What did you get?

Sam:(shows paper '**A**')

Spencer: Good girl (high five's Sam)

Carly:(walks to kitchen) Okay so are we going?

Spencer: Going where?

Freddie: The MMA fight

Spencer: I thought i told you guys i didn't like you going there

Carly: We're not kids anymore we're 17

Spencer: Carly your not going

Sam : Well it looks like it's just me and Freddie

Spencer: Your not going either

Sam : SPENCER! your not my dad!

Spencer: **YES I AM**!

(Sam , Carly and Freddie in Shock)

Freddie:Sam baby you okay?

Sam: Yeah can i have a minute alone to talk to Spencer

Freddie : Sure (kisses her)

(Carly and Freddie got to studio)

Spencer: Sam...

Sam:Your my what?

Spencer: i'm your father

Sam: any proof?

Spencer: yeah one minute (goes to room )

Sam:(sits on couch)

Spencer:(come back with box) here's you birth certificate , picture when you where born and baby bracelet

Sam:(starts to cry)

Spencer:(hugs Sam)Aww Sam i know its alot to take in

Sam:everythings going to change

Spencer:i know, i know (kisses her forehead) You could move in if you want?

Sam:Really?

Spencer: yeah i heard your mom's moving to Vegas and you could stay here.i could make your room awesome like Carlys.

Sam: that would be nice Thanks..dad (smiles)

Spencer:Your welcome .. daughter

(Sam and Spencer laugh)

Carly:is it safe to come down?

Sam: yeah Carls

(Carly and Freddie come downstairs)

Freddie: is everything alright?

Sam: Yeah i'm going to move in with Carly and Dad.

Carly: you know what this means? (excited)

Sam: What?

Carly: You can call me-

Sam:i'm not calling you Auntie Carly!

Carly :aww

(Freddie and Sam laugh then kiss)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY! **

**AUTHOURS NOTE: A SECTION HAS BEEN ADDED TO THE END BECAUSE I AM NEW HERE AND DON'T KNOW HOW TO ADD CHAPTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Carly's Apartment)<strong>

After a long boring and prankful day at school for Sam the iCarly gang arrive home.

Carly And Freddie:Hey Spence!

Sam :Yo! Spencer!

Spencer:Hey how was school?

Carly:Aced my maths test

Spencer: Good girl!

Freddie:Got an A for science project

Spencer:Good boy!

Sam:Got a better grade than Carly and Freddie on my English essay!

Spencer:Really?

Sam:Yeah (looks at Carly and Freddie) Show him your papers

Carly and Freddie: (shows papers '**B**')

Spencer:What did you get?

Sam:(shows paper '**A**')

Spencer: Good girl (high five's Sam)

Carly:(walks to kitchen) Okay so are we going?

Spencer: Going where?

Freddie: The MMA fight

Spencer: I thought i told you guys i didn't like you going there

Carly: We're not kids anymore we're 17

Spencer: Carly your not going

Sam : Well it looks like it's just me and Freddie

Spencer: Your not going either

Sam : SPENCER! your not my dad!

Spencer: **YES I AM**!

(Sam , Carly and Freddie in Shock)

Freddie:Sam baby you okay?

Sam: Yeah can i have a minute alone to talk to Spencer

Freddie : Sure (kisses her)

(Carly and Freddie got to studio)

Spencer: Sam...

Sam:Your my what?

Spencer: i'm your father

Sam: any proof?

Spencer: yeah one minute (goes to room )

Sam:(sits on couch)

Spencer:(come back with box) here's you birth certificate , picture when you where born and baby bracelet

Sam:(starts to cry)

Spencer:(hugs Sam)Aww Sam i know its alot to take in

Sam:everythings going to change

Spencer:i know, i know (kisses her forehead) You could move in if you want?

Sam:Really?

Spencer: yeah i heard your mom's moving to Vegas and you could stay here.i could make your room awesome like Carlys.

Sam: that would be nice Thanks..dad (smiles)

Spencer:Your welcome .. daughter

(Sam and Spencer laugh)

Carly:is it safe to come down?

Sam: yeah Carls

(Carly and Freddie come downstairs)

Freddie: is everything alright?

Sam: Yeah i'm going to move in with Carly and Dad.

Carly: you know what this means? (excited)

Sam: What?

Carly: You can call me-

Sam:i'm not calling you Auntie Carly!

Carly :aww

(Freddie and Sam laugh then kiss) 

* * *

><p>Spencer: Right Sam you have offically moved in<p>

Sam:Yahoo!

Freddie:(to Sam) Hey i'm Freddie Benson your neighbour

Sam:(laughs) i'm Sam Puckett wanna be my boyfriend?

Freddie: sure

(Seddie laugh and kiss)

(Carly runs down stairs)

Carly: okay it's offical my little neice has moved in

Sam:Car-layy! stop calling me your little neice i'm Sam your Best friend,neice and co-host in one.

Carly:Okay sorry

Sam:S'cool

Freddie:Lets celebrate with smoothies!

Spencer: YEAH!

(At Groovy Smoothie)

Sam: Dad i have a question

Spencer: Sure sam what is it?

Freddie:it's still weird hearing Sam call Spencer 'dad'

Carly:i know

Sam: ANYWAY! my question is should i change my name?

Spencer: Sure what to ? Jennette?Miranda?

Sam:(laughs) nooo! like Sam Shay or Sam Puckett-Shay?

Carly: Sam Puckett-Shay sounds cool :)

Sam:Cool.I'm Sam Puckett-Shay nice to meet you

(everyone laughs)

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: SPENCER IS 35 IN THIS STORY! AND THE FIRST PART OF THIS STORY WAS A DREAM<strong>


End file.
